Chase Arrow
Chase Arrow is the main deuteragonist of the Monstraids ''series. The Fierce Soaring Hawk; Chase is a member of team Storm Raider, and is rivals with Jaden Storms. A skillful Raider who determines to improve his battle skills, Chase always wins many battles with his prime Monstraid, Aerial Harriot. Appearance Chase is a individual who has a pale-white skin tone, curly, but straight, dark-green hair, and purple eyes. Chase also has a bandage on his nose, very thin eyebrows, and a scar shaped like an eagle's sharp talons. Chase has on a jade-green long jacket with short sleeves over a purple undershirt with long sleeves that are rolled up to his elbows. He also wears long black pants tucked into his brown boots. He also has short, brown fingerless gloves. Character Chase is a character with a calm, serious, and determined attitude. History Monstraids: Battle Storms The Fierce Soaring Hawk Has Arrived Chase Arrow, the Top Raider in Raider City, appears in the Raider City Park Open tournament finals where he is up against his old friend and rival Jaden Storms. A Rival Reunion As their Monstraids are launched, Chase starts to use his signature battle style; he has Harriot use Aerial Whirlwind Slash to counter Maximum Voltage since its a Balance-type Monstraid, giving him an advantage. As Jaden uses the same methods as before, Chase gains the upperhand with the same move. Harriot has an advantage until Dragoon flies over the whirlwind, and then uses Thunder Storm from above, weakening it in order to stop Aerial Whirlwind Slash. As Dragoon uses another Thunder Storm, Chase gains an advantage with his Harriot using its wings for defense and then uses Cosmic Harrier to strike back with multiple hits. Harriot then clashes Dragoon's Galactic Thunder with its Cosmic Harrier. Because of their full strength, Chase and Jaden make a final strike where they cause an explosion that ends the battle. It is revealed that Harriot was the first to lose while Dragoon was still standing, making Jaden the winner. Chase then accepts his rivals's strength and decides to train the way he is in order to win against him. Monstraids *'Aerial Harriot': Chase's primary Monstraid in the series. Special Moves *'Aerial Whirlwind Slash': Harriot's first signature move first used in ''A Rival Showdown!. When being attacked, Harriot creates a band of powerful whirlwinds that acts as a shield that blocks many strong attacks. *'Cosmic Harrier': Harriot's second signature move first used in A Rival Showdown!.When drawing away its defenses, Harriot dives toward the opponent while glowing in a green tornado. It then dives faster until it strikes hard at the opponent or allows Harriot to evade and counter opponent more faster than before. *'Banshee Arrow': Harriot's third move. Harrier is shown to fly in the air and then summons a storm of feather-like blades that throw multiple strikes at the opponent. *'Fierce Tornado Slash': A variation of Aerial Whirlwind Slash. *'Soaring Phoenix Assault' Appearances *''Episode 01: The Thunder Raider!'' *''Episode 02: A Rival Showdown!'' *''Episode 03: Roar of the Tygrowl!'' *''Episode 04: Lightning Dragon!'' *''Episode 05: Guardiel Unleashed!''